Newgirl
by Icyblast51
Summary: *First story* A new girl comes to camp with Nico. The sibling of the hero of Olympus. Her name is Sienna. And she's gonna shake up this camp. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO
1. Hello

**Hello**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Except for Sienna, and maybe a few of the plots...**

Sienna's POV

Normally a 17 year old girl would be out on a date or shopping with her friends on a Friday night. Me, I was fighting your typical empousa cheerleader with your typical enchanted bow. Yeah, _real_ typical.

I should introduce myself! My name is Sienna M. Jackson. Do not ask what the m stands for.

I was fighting alongside Nico Di Angelo, a boy who had found me crying on a park bench in L.A. and took me to Long Island, fighting monsters along the way. We were finally on Montauk beach, where apparently the "camp" was.

After a _long_ month, I realized that the camp must not have many campers if they fought this many monsters just to get there! Besides, I, with help, of course, lasted 7 years without a camp, so, I'm pretty sure I didn't need to go that bad. Then again, I _was_ all alone with a dead boyfriend and no sister to comfort me (long story). So, maybe I did need to go to this safe haven.

Anyways, back to the fight. We were winning, then, the monster took me aback.

"Your brother cast me into the depths of Tartarus, and now he will pay! A lovely daughter of Poseidon can't hurt my digestive system!" She hissed.

"Brother?"

Nico seemed taken aback as well. Then he yelled, "How do you know Percy?"

"Thats for him to tell you, Son of Hades-" She cackled before she turned into golden dust.

Standing in the midst of the dust was a pretty blonde girl with a knife and startling grey eyes. Daughter of Athena, for sure.

"Annabeth, you have no idea-"

"Nico Di Angelo!" She yelled. "You were specifically told to stay put while we had our best satyrs find these people that girl Mia told us about-"

"Mia, 5' 6", blonde, daughter of Athena?"

"Yes, anyways, Nico, you go and fish up a demigod?! Wait, why do you look like him?" She suddenly noticed me.

"Who do I look like?" I asked.

"Nothing, anyways, both of you are coming with me!"

Then she dragged us to a tree on top of a hill overlooking a strawberry field.

"Say hello to Camp Half Blood, um, what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Sienna, Sienna Jackson."

" _Di immortales,_ " she muttered. "She even has the same last name."

She was saying that more to herself than me. Then, all of a sudden, she was tackled down to the ground.

"See," a voice on top of her said. "I can take you by surprise!"

The voice belonged to a boy about 17, my age, and was tall and broad. Let me tell you this much, he looked _exactly_ like me. Shaggy, jet-black hair, sea-green eyes, and the same troublemaker smile.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" _New girl?_

"This," Nico answered. "Is Sienna Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon."

"Well, hello," he said to me. "We've been expecting you."

Hey guys! This is my second story, so it will probably be completed, idk, really, it depends on how my summer goes. Anyways, R&R, it really helps aspiring writers like me :P!

Live Love Laugh,

Icyblast51


	2. First Love? Pt 1

**First Love? Pt. 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Sienna and a few of the plots. I feel like I've said this before...**

Nico's POV

Seeing Sienna's face when she saw the campfire, was like seeing a kid in a candy store. Her face lit up and stayed that way throughout the singalongs and whatnot.

I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love, ever since Bianca died. But Sienna changed that. I couldn't help but fall in love with her beautiful structure, soft, jet-black hair, and beautiful sea green eyes.

But it didn't stop at her beauty. Her personality was amazing as well. She was nice, but you didn't want to get on her bad side. She loved to be funny, but got serious when she needed to. She was also really smart. I think she got the brains instead of Percy, because she is much smarter in some moments then he is. Anyways, at the end of the campfire, Sienna pulled me over.

"Percy said demigods aren't supposed to have phones. What am I supposed to do with mine?"

Ah, Sienna and her phone. It has come to telling you about that. Well, let's just say, the phone has a better chance of dating Sienna, than I do.

"Don't worry, Annabeth has a phone too. It's okay if _some_ demigods have phones." I assured her.

"Okay, thanks," she said, calmer. Then she hugged me and said, "You're the best," and ran over to her cabin.

Do I even have a chance of snagging the perfect girl?

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all you who R &R, including giraffesplaycello and Ilovefonandalaude. I really appreciate it. Hey, let's pretend that Nico is the same age as Percy, Annabeth, Sienna, and all those guys. Thanks! Oh, also, read Sarainfinity8's stories. They're really good!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	3. First Love? Pt 2

**First Love? Pt. 2**

 **Disclaimer: Uhhh, do I have to say this again. Fine, I don't own PJO. Happy?**

Sienna's POV

Percy thinks I have a phone addiction. Seriously people, I limit myself you know!

Anyways, even though I don't really call people on it anymore, I get really addicted to the games on it, like Sims FreePlay, Geometry Dash, and Crossy Road. ( I don't own those games, people, so don't go all copyright on me. )

I know, childish, but still!

Anyways, when I went to bed that night, I was thinking about something when Percy came in with Annabeth. They were laughing about something inaudible, so I just let them be. Then when I heard _**2**_ people getting into bed, and I realized that they loved each other so much they trusted each other enough to sleep together. Wow. Something I put off for a while came back to annoy me.

As I tried to fall asleep, that one thing kept me up.

Had I already met the love of my life?

And did his name begin with an N?

 **Sorry that this chapter is short. I had no idea how to make it longer without going into something else. Anyways, I'll update soon,** _ **if**_ **I get 5 reviews! However, I may post the ones I've already That's pretty much it. Bye bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Never have, Never will. Or will I? ...**

Percy's POV

(1 month after Sienna came to camp)

I woke up before sunrise and tried to fall back asleep, only to hear loud sobbing. I shot up, looked at Annabeth, worried she had a nightmare, but she was perfectly fine, sleeping soundly. I decided it was maybe just in my head, and was about to fall asleep again, when I realized there was another person in my cabin. Sienna.

I got up out of bed and walked over to hers. Sitting up in her bed was Sienna, and she was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Sienna, whats-"

"Get Nico."

"What?" I asked.

"Get Nico." She repeated.

She looked up at me and I realized that after 1 month fighting monsters together, they had come pretty close. And whatever was happening in her nightmare, she needed him to calm her down. And if any of that didn't convince me, _I_ even need Annabeth to calm down after nightmares sometimes, too. So I knew what was going on. And I did what she wanted me to. I got Nico.

Nico's POV

Normally, being woken up at 3:00 A.M in the morning isn't ideal for me and I would probably kill whoever did that, but somehow, when Percy woke me up, I knew why. Sienna had another nightmare.

When I opened the door, I saw Sienna on her bed, sobbing, and Annabeth trying to comfort her. When Annabeth looked up she got up and mouthed, _she's all yours._

When I sat down next to her, she immediately put her head on my chest, and continued sobbing.

"Diego again?"

She just nodded.

"What happened this time?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me."

She looked up at me and whispered, "He was kissing Mia, then killed her, you, and I-" Her voice cracked.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I'm fine, Mia's fine, and Diego's gone. You have to move on. I know you can. Can you tell me why you trusted him?"

"He-He acted so nice and then when we went norther up he just-just got jerky and-and-and cheated on me. Then it got so far as to trying to kill me. Then, he-he-he, died."

"It's okay, you're with me now, you're with me now, you're fine."

"Nico, you're the best."

"It's nothing-" She cut me off by kissing me on the lips.

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-Yes."

Then I planted a kiss on top of her head, and we fell asleep, together, me holding her, and the world seemed at peace.

 **Hey guys! I love the idea of Thalico, but in my story, it's going to be Sienna+Nico, and also, what's a good ship name for them? Thanks to all!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	5. Brotherly Love

**Brotherly Love**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own PJO. I have already stated that. Do I have to repeat it every time I make a chapie? Cause that will get annoying fast. Oh, who says it isn't already annoying!**

Percy's POV

Nico's like a brother to me. Sienna, is literally my sister. So seeing them sleeping together, made my big-brother protective instincts kick in.

"Oh, Nico?"

His eyes shot open.

"Y-Yes?" He said in a small voice.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing," he murmured.

"I'll give you 30 seconds to get out of my sister's bed."

"Uh, um, Per-"

"30, 29, 28…"

He tried to get up but Sienna yanked him down again. He continued trying to get out of her grasp, then looked at me hopelessly. Then, when he realized I was still counting and was at 10, he shadow traveled back to his cabin, just as I reached one. Not bad timing.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, it's time to-" I was cut off by Sienna socking me in the stomach.

After a full minute of pain (dang she was strong!) I realized she was still asleep.

Are you kidding me? She did that in her sleep?

"See, now you know why I have to sleep with her." Nico appeared out of nowhere. His specialty.

"Okay, fine, but don't touch her where I wouldn't approve." I said firmly.

"So, you mean where you touch Annabeth."

"Oh, shut up!"

Nico grinned and climbed in next to my sister, and they slept peacefully until breakfast.

Hey guys! It was so hard to update today, I had an annoying headache but hey, It's summer! I don't have to go through the pain in the middle of a test! Yay! I know I said I wouldn't update unless I had 5 reviews, but I _love_ posting chapters, so ya!

Live Love Laugh,

Icyblast51


	6. Caught

**Caught**

Percy's POV

Breakfast was delish. I was halfway through snarfing down my food, when Annabeth nudged me.

"Perce, where's your sis?"

"She's probably sleeping in."

"Sienna? Sleeping in?"

That was true. Her first morning here, she was up and running at 6:00 A.M. Even _Annabeth_ wasn't up that early.

"Okay, so she chooses _one day_ to sleep in, everybody has one of those days." I said, exasperated.

She looked at me with that look.

"Oh no no no. I am not gonna- oh, fine!" I said. I walked over to my cabin. _Big_ mistake.

Nico's POV

Sons of Hades aren't normally found shirtless making out with a daughter of Poseidon in a bed, but that was exactly what I was doing. I can explain, I can explain!

I woke up to find Sienna in nothing but a towel, picking out her jeans.

I got up, sneaked up behind her, and gave her a tickle fest.

"Ni-ico, stop, please! HA-HA!" She could barely talk.

Then, something happened, something not so good for me to see, considering we were dating for about 3 hours. Her towel fell down.

When I stepped back, apparently she was oblivious to what just happened. But my hormones had to kick in. I looked at her chest and below, which also made her eyes move down.

Her scream was piercing. She picked up her towel, then ran towards the bathroom. I heard a voice in my head say, Awwww, you're as cute as Percabeth and Frazel!

I silently cursed in greek, and was about to go back to my cabin, then realized, that I always sleep in my clothes for the next day, so I was ready.

Sienna came out in shorts and a tank top. She admired herself in the mirror, put on some lip gloss, and sat down next to me.

"Hey, you know what? I think you're really pretty."

She smiled. Then, she punched me in the arm.

"Seriously? You just saw me and all you can say is that you think I look pretty?!" She yelled at me.

She saw my hurt expression, and almost immediately her features softened.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't know," she mumbled into my chest.

"It's okay," I said, kissing the top of her head.

Then she turned around, looked up, and kissed me on the lips.

She caught me by surprise first, then I kissed her back passionately. I guess that we went a bit too far. I was about to pull her tank top off when Percy walked in the cabin.

Percy's POV

"Okay, okay, break it up, lovebirds." I suddenly noticed Nico's shirt was off, and Sienna's tank top was almost off.

"Hey, um, Perce." Nico said weakly.

I guess I looked murderous, but hey! I have a right to be protective! Sienna is my sister!

"Percy," Sienna said. "Look, why can't I kiss my boyfriend in peace?"

"Ugh, just fix yourselves up and get ready for breakfast. You're late." Then I turned around, and left for the dining hall.

 **Ooooooh, caught! Thanks for all the support, you guys are awesome! Btw, if I can get 15 reviews, I'll throw in a surprise I've got in mind. Also, about the short chapters. It looks longer on Google Docs, but I'll try to make them longer. Anything for my fans! Here's a virtual cookie! [:::]Anyways, bye bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	7. Memories

**Memories**

 **Disclaimer: I (sigh) Don't (sigh) Own (sigh) PJO. Sigh.**

Sienna's POV

~ _flashback~_

" _Hello, loser." A blonde boy with blue eyes stared at me with ice in his eyes._

 _And then he formed into a Laistrygonian._

 _He picked up his ginormous club and slammed it to the ground. I fell down as the crack came towards me. And I fell in._

 _I was hanging from a small piece of rock that was going to break any second now. Then, a girl with beautiful blonde locks and startling grey eyes, got out her bow and pulled out an explosion arrow._

" _NOOOOOO!" I screamed._

" _I HAVE TO, SIS!"_

" _NOOOOOO!" I repeated._

 _And the explosion killed the Laistrygonian, making my "sister" disappear. And I fell in the crack, which closed and I fell to the depths of the New York Subway._

~ _end of flashback_ ~

Percy's POV

Is it normal for your sister to pass out when Annabeth introduces her to Mia Moran? Never happened to you? Well, it sure happened to me.

"SIENNA!" Mia shouted, then pulled her into a bear hug.

"MIMI!" Sienna shouted into Mia's chest.

She cried really hard, but happy tears this time, and then passed out in Mia's arms.

"After effects," Mia murmured. "Take her to the infirmary, she'll be fine there."

Then Mia looked at us staring idiots, who weren't doing a thing, and she said, " Well? Get on with it!"

We hurried and got her to the infirmary, where she woke up 30 minutes later.

"What, what h-happened?" She asked tiredly.

"You blacked out. Right as you were in the middle of hugging 'MIMI'," I said.

"Oh dang it, I haven't done that in so long, I thought I would-" Her voice cracked.

"Sienna, what happened when you blacked out?" Nico seemed to appear out of nowhere, which as always, gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"I-I had a dream. I was with Diego in Central Park, and-"

"Who's Diego?" I interrupted.

"Someone, anyways, we were in Central Park, we had just fought a monster, and he called me a loser, then turned into a Laistrygonian, made a crack in the ground, which I fell in, holding only onto a piece of rock that was cracking under my weight. He was about to finish me when Mia killed him with an explosion arrow, made her disappear, and me fall through the crack into the New York Subway." She said. She looked down and wiped away a tear. Poor girl. She went through a lot more than I thought.

"It's okay, Sienna, you're fine now," I reassured her.

"Who _is_ Diego?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not really ready to talk about him," she said quietly.

"That's perfectly fine," I said, understanding what she meant.

And we all walked to the dining hall for dinner. What an eventful day. I learned a lot about my sis. And now, I was going to be even _more_ protective. Loser? Who calls my sis a loser? Was Diego her boyfriend? Do I need to go tougher on Nico to make sure he doesn't make her go too far, or be mean to her?

 **Hey guys! Awesome day for me, I just feel so awesome today! Yesterday there was a huge hailstorm, but today it's sunny! Yay! Luv u all who R &R, It's really awesome. Hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I swear, it's so much longer on Google Docs. Anyways, do the poll on my profile, I really don't know if I should post that story or not. Anyways, c u l8er.**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	8. Truth or Dare and Middle Names

**Hey guys! EEEK! Over 200 views in 3 days?! Amazing! Ur 2 awesome! For that, I give u,**

 **Truth or Dare and Middle Names!**

Leo's POV

Sienna is one cool girl. If I didn't have Calypso, then I'd definitely go for her. Soft, jet-black hair, sparkling sea green eyes. It just makes every man fall in love with her. When she first got here, I even saw Connor flirt with her. When he kissed her hand she slapped him across the face, and continued to her tour of the camp. It was _hilarious!_

One measly July day, I decided to invite everyone over for some truth or dare.

"Okay, me first." Sienna said evilly. She looked towards Connor.

"Connor, Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare?" He said very unsure.

"I dare you to… kiss the girl you have a crush on and confess your undying love for her."

"Uh-uh, I can't really do that."

"Why not, are you _chicken_?"

"No I just don't wanna die. Her boyfriend would kill me. If my crush doesn't kill me first!"

"A dare's a dare, Connor." Percy said smugly.

"Oh okay," Connor said like he would regret it. "If I don't survive, tell Travis the fag is in the bag." He joked weakly.

He got up, went on one knee, kissed Sienna on the lips, and said "Sienna, I profess my undying love for you." He winced.

"Aww," Sienna cooed. Then she punched him in the gut.

"Are you kidding me? When I gave you that dare, I thought you would say it to Katie or Annabeth, but me? You idiot!" She yelled.

Connor looked scared out of his mind. He got up, went back to his seat in between Katie and Annabeth. Then he said, with a smile back on his face, "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said very sure of himself.

"I dare you to tell Clarisse she's beautiful."

Percy gulped. "Okay," he said.

5 minutes later, Percy came back and locked the door. His hair was messed up, his shirt was torn, and he had scratches all over him. He was panting.

"You," he pointed to Connor. "Are _so_ dead!"

"2 kids of Poseidon are after me. Great." He murmured, which made everybody laugh.

"Sienna, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth."

"What is your middle name, since you got a different one when you were adopted?"

Sienna went pale. She muttered something like mvnrb.

"Hey everybody, meet Sienna Mvnrb Jackson! No wonder she kept it secret!" I joked.

Sienna looked at me angrily, then she sighed. "Okay, fine, my middle name is Minglebergle."

Everybody burst out laughing _Minglebergle?_ What kind of a middle name was that?

The horn for dinner blew, and we left to eat. Fun. I got to find out Sienna's middle name. What a good laugh. An even better laugh will be when Percy and Sienna get Connor back. Ah, that'll be the day. Also known as tomorrow. Hee, hee hee. Glad they let me in on the action.

 **Ooooooh, cliffy! What are Percy, Sienna, and Leo gonna do? And please oh please let this be long on fanfiction, it's like 5 pages on google docs. Anyways, thx for the reads! I want to give you all cookies, so here's a virtual one! (:::)! :P Maybe we can get 200 views, that would be so awesome, Oooh, I know, I will post an awesome chapter that's extra long. But I don't have any ideas for what that would be! I need ideas people, I'm only one person, and I wanna make this story long! Even though it's pretty much a bunch of oneshots that kinda come together. Anyways, review me some ideas people! Wow this was a long A.N. C U L8ER!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	9. Birthday Pt 1

**Birthday Pt 1**

 **Disclaimer: I'm Rick Riordan and the sky's pink. Of course I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

Ahhh, morning. The most wonderful time of day. Said nobody.

Yes, I am not a morning person. Sleeping with only Annabeth, she let's me sleep in. Sleeping with Sienna, even though her bunk is on the other side of the cabin, is a pain. Who gets up at 6:00 A.M in the morning? Not this guy!

I'd love to sleep through Sienna's singing in the shower, but seriously, it doesn't stop there. Let's just say, she has a serious T-Swift addiction.

~ _flashback_ ~

 _Waking up to a famous singer singing about me being trouble since I walked in, is not the ideal way of waking up, trust me. I seriously thought Taylor was in the cabin. I shot up, which made Sienna jump, who had jogging clothes on._

" _Why are you wearing that? Are you seriously going jogging at-" I checked my alarm clock. "6:00 A.M? You're crazy, sis. Anyways, see ya at breakfast." I muttered, then fell asleep again, only to be woken up by the door opening and loud, loud, footsteps. And let's just say, couldn't Sienna plug her earbuds in? And not play Shake it off so loud that it bursts my eardrums?_

 _Girls._

~ _end of flashback_ ~

Anyways, Sienna shook me awake one day, and when I refused to wake up, she dropped a heavy box on my bed, which actually made me jump.

"That's the last time I try to get you something nice for your birthday."

"What is it?" I muttered, still half-asleep.

"An XBOX ONE. I know you've been-"

I interrupted her by jumping out of bed and squeezing the breath out of her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best sister ever!" Then I grabbed my birthday clothes (that Annabeth chose out) and ran into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Sienna's POV

As I sat down to read on Percy's bed, I felt a piece of paper crumple under my book. I picked up the piece of paper, and realized it was Percy's To-Do list. I looked at it. Clean Cabin, get Annabeth something for our anniversary, yada yada yada. Wait, why was everything checked off except for the chore on the bottom. I read it quickly, then realized that he forgot to get me a birthday present. Eh, my adoptive parents never paid me any attention, so I was really fine with it. Just another birthday uncelebrated. Sigh.

 **Poor Sienna. Maybe she'll get a happy surprise next chapter. C'mon people, I'm not that mean! Anyways, DO MY POLL! Please R &R, and ya. Also, who thinks Sienna+Nico is lame and wants to make a ship name for them? ME! But I have no idea what to name them. So YOU guys give me ideas through your reviews! Thx, cyall later. Buh Bye! Virtual cookie! [:::]!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	10. Birthday Pt 2

**Birthday Pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: IDNOPJO- Aka I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

When Sienna walked out of her cabin, I went with the plan and grabbed her and blindfolded her. I dragged her to the dining hall. Of course, being the demigod she was, she tried to attack me, thinking I was something like a monster.

Once we got there, I took off her blindfold and when she looked up she already had an arrow knocked in her bow when everybody jumped up and yelled surprise!

Percy, who was also taken hostage, hugged pretty much everybody there. Sienna reacted by standing there in shock. Then, she passed out.

"Geez," Leo joked. "I didn't think we'd scare her that much."

Sienna's POV

~ _flashback_ ~

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUNCHCAKE!" My brothers yelled._

 _I was seven years old and it was August 18, my birthday. And I woke up to my brothers spraying whip cream all over my face. The annual B-Day , I always have something to protect my face. Unfortunately, I always forget to put it on._

 _They laughed in my face and ran off, before they got caught. As if. My dad was always off directing movies, and my mom was almost always somewhere either designing what was going on the runway, or being on the runway. Oh, sorry if I forgot to mention, but my parent are Seth and Amanda Post._ (Random people I made up. Don't try to look them up cuz they ain't real. Deal with it.)

" _Oh, they did it again, didn't they?" My older sister, Mia, appeared in the doorway. "Let's get you washed up. By the way, HBD." She always says happy birthday that way, because she knows I'd kill her if she didn't._

~ _end of flashback_ ~

I woke up in the infirmary, surrounded by Rachel, The Seven, and Nico.

"Flashbacks?" Nico asked.

"Flashbacks," I answered.

Anyways, since I was perfectly fine, Will let me go and I went back to the dining hall only to find a can of whip cream staring me in the face.

Somebody screamed. Maybe me.

The can was replaced by Mia's face.

"You inconsiderate-"

"Shh," Mia whispered in my ear. "There are children present."

I gave her a death glare and went over to study the cake. Blue, chocolate icing saying _Happy B-Day, Percy and Sienna!_ I noticed the balloons hanging everywhere and streamers. Wow, save the world twice, and finally you get some appreciation. But, being the big-hearted person I am, I ran back to my cabin. It was too much. I couldn't stay here. I had to go. Then my horrible past wouldn't keep coming back every time anybody was nice to me. It was best for everyone if I just leave. They didn't have to worry about me, just like Jessie and Mirna and all my old nannies. Just like my siblings. (except for Mia,) Just like my adoptive parents. Just like my biological mother, who didn't want me and only wanted Percy. It was best if I left. So, I packed all my stuff, wrote a note, and grabbed my traveling amulet, and transported myself to where I began my dangerous journey to Camp Half Blood. Los Angeles, California.

I am not evil! No I am not. No I am not! Sorry, where were we? Oh, yes, the author's note. Well, please don't flame, whatever that means, and remember- it's gets better. I just like to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. I also like adding some kind of drama to her story. Her drama is ignorant parents and- you know what, I'm gonna leave that info for another chappie. Anyways, this is gonna be like a 5-part chapter, so, ya. I'll be keeping you guys on the edges of your seats. Plus, this was the surprise I was talking about. For some reason unknown, I just got the reviews from June 4, and it's June 9, so ya. Weird, huh? Anyways, keep me posted! If u wanna P.M me, go ahead, I'll probably answer it, idk, I may be busy. Anywho, sorry for the long A.N, I just wanted to give you guys a lot of info at once, so ya! Hope this chappie was long enough! Goodbye! Bon voyage!

Live Love Laugh,

Icyblast51


	11. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anyways, my newest part to the birthday chapters will be out today or tomorrow, I promise! Anyways, thanks for all who R &R, almost 600 views that's ****_amazing_** **! Cyall l8er.**

 **Live Love Laugh,  
Icyblast51**

 **P.S I need ideas people! First person to give me an idea gets a virtual cookie and a chapter dedicated to them!**


	12. Birthday Pt 3

Birthday Pt 3

Nico's POV

When Sienna ran off, I ran after her. I peeked inside her cabin, but she wasn't in there. However, something was gingerly placed on top of her pillow, so I decided to go in and take a look.

 _Dear friends and brother,_

 _I have run away because I didn't want to cause you guys all this trouble. Thank you all for being nice to me. I'll miss you dearly._

 _Love,_

 _Sienna_

 _PS. Nico, don't you dare come and find me. Or you Percy._

By then I was about to shadow travel to L.A, where she obviously was, but Percy opened the door.

"Hey, dude, did you find her?" Percy asked, oblivious to the note in my hand. Eventually he noticed the note and his face fell.

"She ran away," I muttered.

"I'm coming with you Nico-"

"No. I need to do this." I didn't know why, but I just knew that I was the one who needed to do this.

"Okay, I'll tell Chiron. Save my sister, got it Nico?" He trusted me with his own sister. I knew I had to do this good, or else Percy would probably kill me. I was so distracted by my thoughts, that I didn't realize I had already shadow traveled to Sienna's side.

I looked around and saw that we were on her private yacht. I'm not much for architecture, but _dang_ this place was cool! **(Insert cool things about yachts, I don't know what to put.)**

I looked down to see Sienna staring off into space, thinking. I looked at her sea-green eyes and she looked up at my eyes. After a while of staring, I kissed her forehead and she laid her head on my chest. We sat there like that for who knows how long before she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Nico," she said. "I ruined everything. Like I always do."

"Shhh, you didn't ruin everything. You've gotta stop telling yourself that."

"Well, what am I supposed to tell myself?"

"That you're beautiful, funny, smart, you're amazing, Sienna." I said. And I meant every single word.

"So, I didn't ruin everything?"

"No you didn't, I love you, and you know nobody at camp hates you. It's just your brother." She laughed at the last comment. "So?" I asked. "Will you let me take you back for the best birthday ever?"

She hesitated, but then the smile returned to her face. "Yes, I will come back to camp," she said.

And I took her back to camp (through shadow-travel) only to find Leo getting attacked by the hydra.

 **I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Anyways, I'm gonna post 2 more stories,** _ **Daughter of Snow, and Hestia's Secrets**_ _ **.**_ **Anyways, I will not update as much, meaning like twice a week or something, sorry, I can't really be expected to update 4 stories in one day, so yeah. Anyways, plz read those stories and I will hopefully be able to complete this story, even though it's just a million one shots including the same people. Thanks!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	13. Birthday Pt 4 (LAST PART!)

**Birthday Pt.4 (Last Part!)**

Sienna's POV

Have you ever heard of the saying, "fire vs. fire?" Well, have you ever seen it in action? No? Just me? Oh, well, anyways, when we got to the camp and saw Leo blasting fire at the hydra, normally I would immediately jump in and help him. But seriously? On my birthday there has to be a monster attack. Well, it comes with being a demigod, but still!

Anyways, after Nico and I helped him defeat it, Leo wiped his forehead.

"Phew, I thought that border patrol wasn't supposed to be by himself. Anyways, thank goodness you're back. Chiron sent Grover out to get you."

"Leo, why were you fighting a hydra all by yourself? Why didn't you call for help?" I asked.

"Well," Nico said. "That's Leo for you."

"Thanks, man." Leo said. Then something in his pocket beeped.

"Oh, I gotta go. There's a slight problem in the Hephaestus cabin. See ya! HBD!" And he ran off, scurrying like a little chipmunk. Nico and I looked at each other, then burst into laughter. We finally stopped laughing because we were tackled by everybody. I think they were trying to hug me, but Nico got in the middle of it all as confused as I was.

"C'mon, guys, I was only gone for like 1 hour."

"I know, but we thought you were gone forever!" Percy complained.

"Hey!" Nico shouted. "What about that party?!"

Everybody cheered and left to get everything.

"I didn't know you were a party-man." I said, winking.

"I'm not," he said, kissing my forehead. "I wanted to escape all the hugs."

I laughed. "Let's go to that party, shall we?"

"Of course, milady," Nico said in a fake british accent, putting out his arm.

I laughed again and hooked my arm into his.

The cake was good, even though it was half blue half chocolate. What can I say, I love chocolate. We danced to some cool music, then came the presents.

I got a new phone case from Mia, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ from Annabeth, a really cool yoyo from Leo that could turn into multiple things, a new set of arrows from Piper, and a bunch of other stuff. When it was my brother's turn, he handed me a blue-wrapped box. When I opened it, I gasped and took it out for everyone to see. It was a signed copy of Taylor Swift's 1989 album! And inside were tickets to the New York show. I squealed and gave him a big hug.

"You're the best brother ever!"

He hugged me back. "Anything for my little sis." Oh no he didn't. He did not just call me little sis.

I pulled away. "We're twins!"

"Yeah, but I could be, like, 2 minutes older." He said with a teasing voice.

"I could clarify that for you, if you would like." A voice said. We all turned around to see Poseidon. Ruler of the seas, one of the big three, and probably the best father ever.

"Technically, Percy is older. But by 3 minutes."

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't let your 18th birthdays go without giving you two presents, could I?"

"Thanks, dad!" We both said, hugging him.

"Your presents are at the lake. Happy Birthday my children."

Then he disappeared with a woosh of the wind.

When we reached the lake, we both gasped with surprise. Percy got a blue Prius, and I got…

 **Hey guys! Sorry that I did that to you guys, I just have no idea what her present should be .You guys need to give me the idea! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a sleepover. And who updates at a sleepover? Anyways, goodbye, cya tomorrow, probably. And for those who are looking for those new stories I mentioned, I'm not sure when I'll post them. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. I really don't know. And maybe I'll update a new chapter for this one today, just for fun. Anyways, if I get 1,000 views, I will seriously update like crazy for you guys. Thx for all the views!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	14. WHAT!

**WHAT?!**

 **Hey guys! Icyblast51 here, and this chapter is dedicated to Girrafesplaychello, the person who gave me this idea. That does not mean you guys have to stop giving me ideas. You know I need em!**

Sienna's POV

Nico is probably the best boyfriend ever. Why would I think that? Because for our first date, he didn't take me out to a fancy-shmancy restaurant or anything like that. He knew I hated that kind of stuff. Instead, he prepared a little picnic and got me some flowers. Isn't he the sweetest?

Nico took me out of my thoughts by kissing me on the cheek.

"Hello? Are you listening?" He asked.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Just got lost in my thoughts."

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you." He said. Then he blindfolded me and led me to the lake. Then, he took of the blind fold and pushed me towards him into a kiss. Then, while I was still in shock, he pushed me in the lake. But I guess his plan backfired when I pulled him in with me.

"Are-you-kidding me?" He spluttered out.

"Sorry but I had to grab onto something," I said, faking a guilty look.

"Whatever," he said, taking off his wet shirt to reveal a 6-pack. I guess I was staring because he smiled at me and then flexed his muscles.

"Wow," I said, rolling my eyes.

He stopped and got out of the lake.

He put his hand out for me to take.

"You getting out, or what?" He asked teasingly.

"Fine," I said, taking his hand.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Meet me in my cabin, kay?" It was getting dark, and we needed to get back before curfew.

On my way back, I bumped into Annabeth, who apologized quickly and ran off. She went towards the lake, grabbed something, then ran back.

She looked at me. "Well, aren't you coming? The harpies are onto me."

I smiled, then followed her to the Poseidon cabin.

"I'll be right back," she said, and then ran off once again.

I walked into the cabin and saw that Nico beat me to it. "Hey," I said, then kissed him on the lips. I pulled away quickly though, because the kiss tasted somewhat salty. I sat down next to him and asked him, "Why aren't you talking Nico?"

Then, a voice came from the doorway. "Because he isn't me."

I looked harder at the figure I just kissed. Then I passed out. Literally. Why? Because the voice from the doorway belonged to Nico. And the person who I just kissed was… Percy.

Percy's POV

Kissing Sienna was weird. _Very_ weird. Then again, I didn't know it was her. I thought it was Annabeth. That was, until I realized "Annabeth" tasted salty. And that was not true. Then we both pulled away and she passed out. Then Nico, who watched the entire thing, picked her up and laid her in her bed. Then he climbed in next to her. Then, Annabeth appeared at the doorway. "I got everything from the lake. Percy? _Percy_? Percy!" She snapped, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." I said, snapping out of it. Then I patted the space next to me on the bed. She climbed in and snuggled next to me. I kissed her forehead. Had I betrayed her by accidentally kissing Sienna?

Annabeth's POV

Something was _definitely_ going on. Sienna and Percy were hiding something. And I didn't need to be a daughter of Athena to figure that out. Gods, Sienna is just as obvious as Percy. So, the next day, I asked her what was going on.

"N-Nothing, why would you ask that?" She stuttered.

"You and Seaweed Brain are acting weird. What happened in that cabin yesterday?"

She sighed. "Okay, okay. So,when you left to get something, I may or may not have thought PercywasNicoandkissedhimonthelips." She rushed out.

"WHATTTTT?!"

"It was dark, and I seriously-"

"How long?"

"3 seconds at the most-"

"Fine, I won't penalize you. But Seaweed Brain is so not gonna make it past today."

"Okay, just don't tell him I spilled the beans," Sienna said.

"Okay," I said and left. Sienna wasn't actually that bad. But Percy was dead.

 **Hey guys! Hope this chapter was satisfying. Review me if you want the next chapter to how Annabeth gets revenge on Percy. Otherwise, the next chapter will be my wonderful idea of a fall ball. Old enemies and childhood frenemies come back to haunt Sienna. New characters: Jenna and Tori. This will be a New girl event! I hope you guys will like it. Because I may or may not end this soon. :( I know but don't worry I've got other stories coming for you guys! Read em! Well, at least when I post them :P! Anyways buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	15. Costumes

**Costumes**

Sienna's POV

Ah, yes, the Halloween Dance. Every year campers come in their best costumes. About a week before the dance, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and I agreed to meet at the Party City near camp.

"Sienna! There you are! We've been waiting forever. Where were you?" Piper asked.

"Sorry, I got, um, distracted," I muttered.

"Does this have to do with a certain child of Hades?" Hazel asked, smirking. I blushed.

"Haha, let's just go pick out our costumes."

When I saw the costumes my jaw dropped. They had over 500 different costumes to choose from! After about half an hour, we chose costumes and took turns trying them on. Hazel decided to go as Anne Frank, Piper as Sacagawea, Annabeth as a doctor, and me as a Frankie Stein from Monster High. Hazel was complaining about how costumes these days were way too slutty when we left.

"Well, Hazel," I said. "That's just how the cookie crumbles."

"What do cookies have to do with Halloween?"

"Nevermind." Sometimes, Hazel's tendency to think old fashioned is cool, but most of the time it's just annoying. I don't mean to be rude, Hazel's awesome, but seriously, get with the times girl!

When we got back at camp, Nico and Percy asked to see Annabeth and me in our costumes. Percy whistled when Annabeth came out in her doctor's outfit.

"Shut up! This was the only doctor's suit for my age, so don't you dare look where you aren't supposed to!" Annabeth snapped.

Percy raised his hand in defeat and mumbled something inaudible.

"Sienna, your turn," Nico said playfully.

When I came out in my outfit, the boys didn't exactly know who I was at first. Then, Percy stupidly guessed, "Frankenstein's Bride!"

"No, Kelp Head, I'm Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein." The boys looked at me weird.

"Frankie Stein? Monster High?" Annabeth asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"Boys," Annabeth and I chorused rolling our eyes.

We changed into our regular clothes and started off to Party Prep People. It was not originally my idea to help prepare the Halloween Dance, but apparently everybody else wanted to, so I just joined thinking it would be fun, considering the Aphrodite girls were in charge.

When we got there though, we were one of the first people there. When we peeked in the Big House, we saw…

 **Yaysies! It's a cliffy! Hai guys anyways. Sry I haven't updated in soooooo long I've been busy and lazy and busy. Yeah. Anyways, the next chapter will be the meeting, then after that the dance, then after that I need an idea. So plz review me something. Thx for all the support, we're over 1,000 views! EEEEK! Anyways, I'll try to post Hestia's secrets soon, I gotta go pick up meh free MLB tickets. BOO YAH! EVEN THOUGH I NEVER EVEN PAY THAT MUCH ATTENTION, YAY! Also, plz give me a good ship name for SiennaxNico. Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	16. PPP Meeting

**The Party Prep People Meeting**

Sienna's POV

When we walked into the PPP meeting, we caught Piper and Jason making out on the Big House pool table. Annabeth dropped her notebook with a thud, and Piper and Jason whipped around to see us there. They turned beet red. Percy and I laughed, Nico smiled, and Annabeth blushed a little for being the reason they were beet red.

"Um, hey guys," Jason said weakly. He had lipstick smeared on his lips. He was also shirtless.

Piper had a hickey on her neck, her tank top's straps were on her shoulders, and the tank top itself was a bit _too_ low.

"We'll-We'll go get the others," Piper said quickly, pulling her straps up. A couple minutes later, Jason and Piper returned, looking better and with the Aphrodite kids, the rest of the 7, and a couple other people.

We all sat down in our seats. I was sitting between Percy and Nico. They were both zoning out. Percy was sleeping, and Nico was muttering things like, I can't believe I actually joined this and, why am I even here.

"C'mon, Nico," I whispered to him. "Quit acting emo."

"I am not emo!" He whisper-screamed.

"Yeah, right," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and secretly played on the Nintendo 3DS I got him for his birthday.

"Sienna? Sienna! Hello? Earth to Sienna!" Silena yelled at me, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what do you think of having the Hephaestus cabin make a haunted house?"

"Oh, well I think that's a great idea."

"Percy?" Silena asked.

He snored.

I nudged him in the side. He didn't wake up. I punched his arm. He lay still as a baby.

Then, Annabeth, who was on the other side of him, kissed him softly and quickly on the lips. _Then_ he finally woke up.

"Wh-What?"

"What do you-"

"I agree with Annabeth on everything. Can I go now?" He interrupted.

"No."

"Dang it."

"Okay," Silena continued after Percy fell asleep again. "Any other ideas?"

The room was silent.

"Okay then. We'll have another meeting Thursday before we start putting everything up. Leo, Remind your cabin to make those pop-outs. And traps. Make sure they are totally scary, or else it doesn't work. Sienna, Percy, you'll be in charge of making mist-"

"I never agreed to that-" Percy started.

"Well too bad. You and Sienna are the only ones who can do that, so you're automatically in charge of it. Anyways, everybody, meeting dismissed!" She said all cheery. Aphrodite girls. They act like cheerleaders, when they _aren't_. Well, except for Piper…

When we were leaving, somebody grabbed my arm before I could go. I turned around to find Drew Tanaka, my middle school enemy, staring at me with a smirk. Oh, did I hate that smirk. She spilled something on me, and ran off. I went to the mirror, and saw…

 **Sorry if that was a bit quick, I was kinda distracted while writing this. Btw, I'm so busy this summer, that I am going to end this story soon. I'm really sorry, but I've started 2 other stories that I haven't paid much attention to. Thanks to all you guys who have supported me, especially Giraffesplaycello and Ilovefonandalaude, who have been with me since the beginning. Anyways, sorry if that was a bit mushy, it's just that this was my first story on fanfiction, blah blah, doo dee doo do, and yeah. Bye guys! Thx for all the support!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	17. The Prank

**The Prank**

Nico's POV

I was taking a walk around the camp when I heard a scream come from the Big House, where the meeting had taken place. I walked in to see Sienna clutching at her green hair. Wait, green hair?!

When she noticed me, she ran into me, yelling "HELP! Drew put some kind of potion in my hair and now it's green! I'll be the laughingstock of the- that better not be you, Connor!" She ran outside to beat him to a pulp. However, the stolls were used to being chased by angry girls, so they were faster.

Am I a bad boyfriend for laughing? I mean, it _was_ pretty funny.

Sienna's POV

When I ( _finally_ ) caught up to the Stoll brothers, they were already about to send a pic of me chasing them with my green hair to everyone in camp.

"Don't send that!" I yelled at them.

"Hmmm, it will cost something." Connor said evilly.

"What?"

"A kiss."

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

"Okay, if you say so," he said, putting his finger above the send button.

"Okay, okay," I said exasperated.

He leaned forward and kissed me. He tried to make it long, but I pulled away, coughing.

"BLEGH! Remind me not to ever do that again, blegh!"

He sent the text.

"What the Hades!" I yelled. "You said you wouldn't text it if I kissed you!"

"Sienna," Travis said. "You should know not to trust a Stoll. Hey, that ryhmes!"

I walked off to my cabin steaming.

When I went to dinner that night, wearing a wig Silena lent me, everybody laughed at me. Drew smirked. When I sat down, Percy started teasing me.

"Are you sure you're not gonna be a troll for Halloween? Chuck called: he wants his hair back- OWW!"

He was interrupted by Annabeth, who punched him in the arm. She glared at him.

"What? Teasing is what twins do!"

"Not when your sister is supposed to go to her mother's photo shoot tomorrow!"

Oh gods. I totally forgot about that. Tomorrow I was supposed to do a photo shoot tomorrow at 2:00, sharp. With my parents. With my hair green. I was supposed to promote my mom's new fashion line for high school girls like me. Aye aye aye. I was doomed.

I _needed_ to get this out. _Now_. And there was only 1 person who could help me. Hecate. Good thing she owed me a favor. _Long_ story. That night, I used my birthday present from my dad, a seashell locket that could transport me anywhere I wanted, and told it to go to Hecate's palace.

 **Hey guys! I know I already updated today, but a great idea popped in my head and I just had to use it. Btw, now that I've finally gotten a name for them, we can call them Siennico. Thx Guest! Also, that B-Day present idea was from Idea for gift/PJO fan. IDK, that's what the review said. So there are going to be 4 or 5 more chapters, so yeah. Icyblast51, out!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	18. AN-Plz read! U will be happy!

**Hey guys! I know that I said I would end my story soon, but last night I was listening to music and it just inspired me. There might be as many as 10 more chapters! Then, everybody will be happy! :)! Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,  
Icyblast51**


	19. Cure (Sorry for the bad name)

**Cure**

Sienna's POV

"Hello Sienna. What brings you here?" Hecate looked beautiful in a simple red _chiton_. Her red hair was up in a braided crown. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the light of the cool lanterns lit everywhere. She was surrounded by beautiful animals made of mist, that kept dissolving and coming back. I loved her palace because it was so cool. She herself was an amazing goddess. Everybody thinks she's kind of crazy, but I think she's amazing and fun. The whole magic thing can be a little intimidating, but I've gotten used to it. She used to be my babysitter. Of course, she was pretending to be a human named Jen Chang, but when I turned seven I knew she was a goddess because of her magic. When my brothers would knock something over, she would lift her hand and everything went back where it belonged.

"Hello, Hecate," I said while bowing. "I need your help." I took my black scarf off my head.

"Holy Hades, that sure is a bad spell. Can you tell me who put the potion in your hair? It may help me find what kind it is."

"Drew Tanaka, Daughter of Aphrodite and **(I'm just making this up)** Charlie Cho, famous actor."

"Ohh, this is one of Aphrodite's love potions, then."

"What do you mean? What can I do to turn my hair to return it to it's normal black?"

"You'll need true love's kiss."

"I'll need what now?"

"I know you don't believe in it, Sienna, but that's the only cure. I never did fancy Aphrodite's choice of potions. I mean, seriously, green hair only to be fixed by true love's kiss?! Thats incredibly stupid!"

"Thank you, Hecate, for your help. I will find out what I can do. Goodbye," I said.

"No problem, dear. 'Till we meet again!" She said cheerily. Her Hephaestus T.V was beeping and she turned it on. " _Breaking News, Camp Half-Blood under attack. Monsters from Gaia's time are attacking the campers there. The entire camp needs help. If you-"_ I didn't hear the rest, because I was already telling my enchanted seashell necklace to take me to Camp Half-Blood.

"Finally, Sienna, where were you?" Percy ran up to me. "Watch out!" He yelled, slashing a monster behind me.

"Thanks, cover for me, I gotta go get my bow."

"Kay sis. Stay safe."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, kelp head," I said to him, kicking some random monster to a spike in the ground ( **How convenient. BTW, I am too lazy to search up some random monster, so you guys think of what you want.** )

When I ran into the cabin, my bow lay upon my bed untouched. I grabbed my bow and my quiver, and ran out to join the fight.

Just exiting the cabin I had to get through a monster. It took a couple arrows and a lot of hand-to-hand combat (thank goodness for those karate classes when I was younger) but I eventually got him. I joined Percy and fought about a million Empousas and whatnot. ( **I've got bad memory. Plz forgive me.)**

A lot of people were hurt, including Annabeth and Piper. Ten people died, four from the Aphrodite cabin, three from Hermes, two from Hecate cabin ( **:(** ) and the last son of Dionysus. Percy and I didn't get much more than a few cuts and bruises.

After the fight, Percy and I went to the infirmary to check out and try to help out the hurt. Annabeth had a hurt ankle, but she was going to be fine. Piper had a nasty cut on her arm, but she was expected to be fine. Maybe a sling for a week, but she said it would just show how strong Sacagawea was. Piper was something, that's for sure.

Percy and I heard moans from the other end. A bed was surrounded by Apollo kids. One look at Percy and we both ran over there.

When I saw who lay there in the bed, my heart tore in half.

Laying in absolute pain, twitching like a mad man, was Nico Di Angelo, who looked like he was on the verge of death.

 **Plz don't kill me! I'm just adding some actual action. Anyways, aren't you guys so happy that I got a brainstorm?! Aren't ya? Just think about that. Don't worry, I'll probably update later today. Btw, the next one might be a song fic, if I can find the right song. If I can't, then I promise, I will put at least one song fic in here. Thank you guys for all your support, no flames at all! :D! Anyways, plz don't read the next chappie unless you wanna read… never mind it's best if I don't say ;). Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	20. Nico?

**Nico?**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TRAGEDY. IT'S NOT THAT BAD, TRUST ME. I WILL FIX ANY CHARACTER DEATHS IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU KNOW IT!**

Sienna's POV

I ran to his side. "Nico? Nico please answer me." I said, tears threatening to spill.

"Sienna," he moaned.

"He's been cursed. He's gonna be, um, gone, any minute now." Will sadly said.

"Isn't there anything you could do, Will?"

He shook his head. "This is ancient cursing, Sienna. It would take weeks to be able to get it out of his blood."

"And you're not going to even try?!"

"I'm sorry Sienna. This is all we can do." He said calmly.

"I see my sister." Nico said weakly.

"No Nico, c'mon, you're not going to die on me, don't you dare!"

He looked at me. "I l-love you Sienna."

"I love you too, Nico" I choked. He coughed.

"Nico?"

I laid my head on his chest, only to hear no heartbeat. Nico was gone. I sobbed even harder.

Percy's POV

Ever since Nico, um passed away a few days ago, Sienna hasn't gotten off her bed. She keeps me up at night with her sobs, but I don't complain. I bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She barely eats anything, so I give her half of whatever I ate. I didn't have much of an appetite anyways. If Sienna didn't need me to comfort her, I'd probably be sulking as well. I told Nico I would keep his sister safe. I didn't. I promised Bianca I'd take care of her brother, and I failed her as well. I wouldn't be surprised if Hades didn't let me into Elysium. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't care.

"Percy, is Sienna ever going to ever get over him? She can't sulk forever," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

I kissed her forehead. "I have a feeling Nico isn't going to be gone forever."

"Psst! Percy!" Grover said from the window. "I've got something you've got to see!" **( O MY GOSH! I JUST GOT AN AWESOME IDEA! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER NOW!)**

Annabeth and I left the cabin to follow Grover to Zeus' fist in the forest. Laying on the floor was Nico Di Angelo, looking exactly he had before the attack.

"Hello. Um, can you tell me where I am? Or more importantly, who I am? I only have one memory; do you guys know who Sienna is?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other and broke out in a smile.

"Looks like we're repeating this," I said. "You're name is Nico, and Sien-"

I was interrupted by a clash of thunder.

"I guess you're not allowed to tell him, Perce." Grover chuckled.

"Okayy… this just got awkward." Nico said. "Was I emo?"

"Ummmm…"

"You know what, let's just get something to eat. Got any pasta?"

And that's how Nico Di Angelo crawled back into our life.

 **YAYSIES! I got a brilliant idea while writing this, as you guys can see. Don't worry, it's not gonna be like as long as Son of Neptune, it's just a little thing I'd like to do, to keep this story going. Sorry for the weird ending. Anyways, I've got tons of ideas, including this probably like 6 more. Sorry if this was short, I just couldn't go into much idea about, well, Nico's death. Also, if you're black like me, or are interesting in learning about more than MLK Jr. and Rosa Parks, PLZ watch** _ **What I wasn't taught in school**_ **on Youtube. It's so inspiring. I hope you make the choice to watch it.**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	21. Where Is She?(Sry it sucks,read for info

**Where Is She?**

Percy's POV

After Nico explained what happened to him, or at least, the part that he remembered, we decided to take him to see Sienna. Maybe she would bring his memory back.

When we got to the cabin, I expected to see Sienna laying on her bed. However, her bed was empty. We looked at all of her favorite places at camp, but she wasn't there.

We checked each and every corner of camp (and anywhere inbetween) only to find nothing. We pretty much gave up when we found a note on her desk.

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said.

"Men do not search through their sisters' drawers. There are evil things in there-"

"Again, I repeat, _SERIOUSLY?_ "

"What? It's funny."

She rolled her eyes and read the note.

"It says, "Don't worry, I've gone to Hecate's Palace to get over Nico. Hopefully she has a spell or something to help. I will return in time for the Halloween Dance.

Signed,

Sienna Jackson"

Sienna's POV

"Hello? Anybody home? Hecate?"

I walked through the dim, empty halls of Hecate's Palace. She was nowhere to be found. I could barely see where I was going, and was about to turn around and leave, when I noticed a light coming from the end of the hall.

Once I reached the door, I opened it, only to find…

 **Sorry this was sucky and short, I have an upset tummy, but I had to give you guys something. Hopefully tomorrow I'll feel better and won't have to write a bad chapter! Anyways, I posted a new Zarter story that hopefully you guys will read. Even if you don't support Zarter (If you read the Kane Chronicles and don't like Zarter-I think it'd just be best if no one posts a Zarter-hating review.) please read it!**

 **Anyways, did you guys notice how many times I say anyways?**

 **Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	22. No Idea what to call it

**Hey guys! I feel so much better, you guys have no idea. Anyways, here is a much better, much longer chapter for you guys. BTW, for my last chapter, I'm going to do a thing where they are all 35. So here's the plan: Sienna and Nico have 3 children; twin girls and a younger boy. Percy and Annabeth have 4 children: a boy is eldest, then girl, then boy, then girl. I may or may not also include other people, and the amount of children are subject to change. However, I was wondering if you guys could give me the children through reviews. You can also PM me, if you prefer it that way. What I need is this:**

 **Name: Make up a first and middle name and put their father's last name**

 **Age: They can't be more than 11, anything from Newborn to 11 is acceptable.**

 **Personality: What are they like? Do they act like their parents, or are totally different?**

 **Other: Anything else you think I should know about that person.**

 **If I choose your person, then I will say your username with the person's name you made up once I get to that chapter. So until then, give me names through PM and reviews. Here's the chapter, so enjoy!**

Sienna's POV

Aphrodite is my least favorite goddess. And that's saying a lot, if you think about my long history with Hermes. Anyways, you'd expect me to probably kill her when I saw Hecate in a chair not getting up, obviously trapped, and Aphrodite standing in the corner.

"Hello, darling, what may I do for you today?" Aphrodite was wearing a light red strapless chiton with matching hoop earrings, and a brown lunch sack was in her hand.

"Let go of Hecate, right now!"

"Oh don't get all worried about me, I'm fine! If only Aphrodite would tell me why she's kept me in this room for 4 days!"

"I just had to, Hecate! What if you found a way to reverse the spell other than Nico kissing her! Besides, I do not want to know I traded something very valuable with Hades to convince him to make Nico forget every-"

"YOU'RE SICK! WHO DOES THAT?!"

"The goddess of Love, that's who!"

"I HATE you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving! Wait, what was that about Nico?"

She looked away.

"You know what? I don't even want to know. I give up on love. I'm never falling in love EVER AGAIN!" And I slammed the door on that loud note.

"She's got problems," Aphrodite muttered.

Percy's POV

The morning of the dance, Sienna appeared on her bed.

She didn't even say good morning to me before she headed to breakfast. Something was up. And I intended to find out.

"Hey Sienna, you're back. What did Hecate say?" Annabeth said as she sat down with us at the Poseidon table at breakfast.

Instead of answering, Sienna scowled, then went off to the archery range.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know, she's been acting weird since she got here this morning. Maybe something happened with Hecate?"

"Have you noticed Nico didn't show up for breakfast? See? The Hades table is empty. Especially since Hazel won't be back till tonight, for the dance."

"Since I'm already done, should we go look for him?"

"Percy I'm starving and if you didn't notice I've barely touched my plate so how about _you_ go and get him."

"Okay, fine, anything for my wise girl." I gave her a quick kiss and went off to the Hades cabin.

"AAAAHHHHHH! **** CONCEALER! JB ALERT!" Leo was running away from the Hades Cabin yelling. **( Sorry I had to include that. It was from a comic I saw on deviant art. Too bad I forgot the name of the owner. And the pic name. I swear if you ever see it PM me about it. It's HILARIOUS!)**

I burst out laughing at Leo's seriously scared face.

"Repair boy, what was all that about?" I asked, standing in his way.

"Look. At. Nico." He panted before running off.

I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Then, I looked through the window. And I saw a wonderful sight. JB tied up to a chair. HA! It was hilarious. But then I remembered JB was somewhere on the other side of the country in jail. I looked very closely at the person tied up. And I realized why Leo had run off screaming. Because tied up to that chair, was Nico Di Angelo, wearing concealer and non-emo clothes. His scream was muffled when he noticed me, and I realized he was gagged.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked at a pin Leo had probably dropped, and tried to pick the lock. I had success. But not for long.

"GET-OUUUTTTTTTTT!" Something growled from the depths of the cabin. I swung the door closed and ran out as fast as I could, and definitely _NOT_ crying for my mommy.

Annabeth's POV

When I got bear-hugged from behind by Percy screaming for his mommy, I fell forwards because of the weight.

"Ugh, Percy, what is wrong with you?"

His eyes were full of fear. "Ohh, poor you, come here to Annie-beth."

He hugged me, his puppy dog face on. Then, I socked him in the stomach.

"OWWWW! What was that for?!"

"Get a grip! You traveled through the depths of Tartarus and you're scared of the Hades cabin?!"

"If you want to see what scared me, _you_ try to go in there."

"Okay, fine, I will."

Let's just say that really scary voice made me run out and jump on Percy. What? It was _freaky_!

"Okay, okay, fine, I admit that was creepy. But it sounded vaguely familiar…"

"Yeah! Like Silena but much much scarier!"

Percy and I gasped. "Aphrodite!" I yelled at the same time Percy yelled, "Silena."

"I mean Aphrodite!" Percy quickly corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"She must be meddling with Siennico!"

"Siennico?"

"Sorry, the Aphrodite cabin calls them that. It's a ship name, whatever that means. Because I've never heard of a ship called Siennico."

Percy burst out laughing. Then he nudged Jason who was passing by with Piper.

"Pay up!"

"Which bet is this?"

"The one where I know something Annabeth doesn't."

"Really? Wow, that's surprising." He said, baffled as he passed Percy a five dollar bill.

"Really Percy?"

"What? You'd expect a son of Zeus-"

"Jupiter."

"-and a son of Poseidon to make bets against each other."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Anyways, what should we do now?"

"With Aphrodite? Trust me, just let everything be. She's got this. Even though she's not my favorite goddess, I know in the end she's good with love. I mean, if she can make Percabeth happen, she can handle this."

"Wow, you finally say something smart for once."

"Whatever. Anyways, let's just head to the-"

Percy stopped immediately because of a loud sob coming from somewhere near us.

"Shh," I whispered, pulling him to somewhere behind the cabin.

What we saw probably broke Percy's heart way more than it hurt mine.

Sienna was crying hard, her head in her arms.

Sienna's POV

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But I should know as much as anybody that you can't hide tears. They always find a way of coming out.

I heard screaming coming from the Hades Cabin and by instinct ran over there. Nobody was there. I looked through the window and the sight of Nico looking like he had had a makeover, tied up to a chair and gagged, all Hades broke loose. I ran to the back of the cabin and cried hard. Then I heard familiar voices, another scream, and more talking. I hung my head, hoping they would leave me alone. But, Percy and Annabeth are known for stubbornness.

"Hey, it-it's okay," Annabeth said calmly.

"What's wrong sis?"

I simply shook my head. I hated looking weak like this.

"C'mon, you can tell us," a new voice said. Piper. Darn her and her charmspeak.

I told them what had happened last night and about the little scene that just happened.

"It's okay, Aphrodite does this all the time. I should know, she's my mother." Piper assured me.

I wiped my eyes. "I'm going to go change. Annabeth, Piper, you coming? Hazel said she'd meet us at my cabin."

"Yes! She's back!" Percy exclaimed, picking me up in a bear hug.

"Okay, okay, you can put me down now, Perce," I said laughing.

"C'mon, girls," I said to Annabeth and Piper. "Let's get this party started!"

 **On that happy note, YAYYY! Anyways, I've got a songfic in mind about Nico that I'm probably going to post on this story, and another new idea. Sienna's first Capture the flag! I know it would be in a weird place, but deal with me people. I'm weird like that. Also, we hit 2,000 views! Oh my gosh! Thx to you all! Anyways, buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	23. The Dance (FINALLY!)

The Dance (FINALLLY!)

Sienna's POV

"SIENNA! ANNABETH!PIPER! HAIR-GONE-CRAZY!"

When we reached my cabin only to find Hazel's hair in a ponytail but with a poofy side bang.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Piper said.

"I'd get punished in my old school for this!"

"Geez..." Piper continued.

"Also, my costume changed!"

"Really? What is it now?" Annabeth asked.

" '80's Princess!' Whatever that is!"

She showed us the costume. It was a pretty, kind of poofy golden dress with a headband that was black with a big golden flower.

"I think it's actually kind of pretty," I said, not understanding what was wrong.

"Here," Piper said in a calm, soothing voice. "Let's just calm down, try it on, and you'll see it's not that bad."

"Okay, fine," Hazel said, finally calmed down.

I opened the door of my cabin only to find my costume to be completely different, same as Piper's and Annabeth's. They had both stashed their costumes in my closet, because they didn't have any room in their cabins.

We were supposed to be princesses to the dance? Are you kidding me?

Piper had a pink, knee-length dress with a fake-ruby tiara. ( Sorry, I'm bad at describing dresses. Just let your imagination soar.)

Annabeth had a long, gray dress with a fake-diamond tiara.

I had a sea-green dress with an azul tiara.

We all had matching heels, even Hazel. Though, hers were wayyyy too high. They made her as tall as Frank! So, instead, I lended her a pair of golden flats.

She sighed in relief.

We all looked at each other in our dresses. We looked like real princesses. "I guess we're stuck with these. Might as well ask Silena-"

"Already here, sugar!"

Silena appeared at the doorway in her princess outfit, a poofy, knee-length, red dress. She wore matching heels.

"Now, let's see, Eenie, Meenie, Mini, I'm going for you first Annabeth."

Annabeth's eyes widened in horror. Hazel, Piper, and I laughed.

Silena lunged at Annabeth and we couldn't see anything because of the dust. When Silena pulled away, Annabeth looked wonderful. She didn't look like a doll, but she looked absolutely pretty. Her hair was down in pretty curls. She had blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were a light red, and her skin seemed to sparkle. Her nails were straight and were silver.

"Hmm, you next Hazel!"

When she pulled away from Hazel, she (Hazel) looked like a gem. Her hair was just the same as it was before. She had purple eyeshadow and deep red lipstick. Her skin sparkled like Annabeth's. She had gold nails with tiny diamonds on it.

"How are my nails dry so fast? And will the diamonds affect anything I try to do?" Hazel asked, very confused.

"Well," Silena said. "The fast drying is an Aphrodite thing, and the diamonds only look 3D. Really, they're just a design."

"Wow," Hazel said, amused.

"Okay, Pipes, you're next!"

When Silena was done, I realized that if she tried, Piper could be a supermodel. Her hair was in a single braid down her right shoulder, and there were a few bangs on the left side. She had pink eyeshadow with black mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Her skin sparkled as well. Her nails were a simple, but pretty purple.

I frowned when I realized I was next. I closed my eyes and sat in the chair, waiting to be pummeled. I felt something soft brushing against my face. When she pulled away, everyone gasped in awe, even Silena. I looked in the mirror.

I looked like Aphrodite with black hair.

That's the best description I can give you. Because Silena made me look like the goddess of beauty with purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, perfectly red lips, and curly black hair. She even added blue highlights to my hair. I looked down at my nails. There was glitter polish on it, with blue and red sparkles.

"I'm, pretty?" I said/asked.

"Yes you are! You're stunning! EEEEEEEK! I'm going to my cabin. I promised Lacy she could do my make-up and hair. Bye girls! See you at the dance!" And with that, Silena left.

"Well girls, let's go!" I yelled. And arm in arm, we left for the party.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy, come on, we're going to be late." Grover was wearing his Prince costume. Oh, did I forget to mention? ALL OUR COSTUMES WERE SWITCHED FOR FRICKIN PRINCE COSTUMES!

"What's the point? I do NOT want to be a p-p-p- Woahhh..." Grover, Jason, and Leo looked outside in my direction. Then, their mouths dropped open. The girls were passing by in princess costumes. And they looked amazing. Especially Annabeth. However, they were gone before we could get a good look.

"Aphrodite." Jason said.

"Huh? I don't follow," Leo said.

"Aphrodite did this. I know Pipes would never be a princess for Halloween. She told me she was going to be Sacagawea," Jason answered.

"Well, we're stuck like this, and so are they, so let's just go to the dance."

When we got there, it turned out we beat the girls. We all agreed they probably ran into an Aphrodite kid that wanted to fix something, yeah, probably something like that.

We were simply drinking punch and eating cookies when the doors blew open. Leo smiled, and put the spotlight on the girls who walked in. Everything turned slo-mo. Everybody's jaws dropped.

Walking in were the 4 most beautiful girls ever.

Sienna and Annabeth in front, Piper by Annabeth's side, and Hazel on Sienna's side. It looked like something out of a movie. I only really looked at Annabeth, because she was gorgeous. She was dressed in a beautiful, long silvery dress and-wait, what?! Annabeth was actually wearing make up! So were all the other girls. Hazel actually was the only one who wasn't dressed as a fairy tale princess. She actually kinda looked like a pop princess.

Hazel's POV

I had so many questions. Why was I the only one who didn't look like Cinderella? In fact, I looked like a pop princess.

Because I don't need to make you a fairy tale, you already are one.

Aphrodite. Hmmm, maybe Aphrodite isn't actually that bad.

Of course I'm not that bad. Now chao, I gotta go meddle in some other peoples' love lives!

Okay... scratch that. "Hey, Hazel, you look amazing. Wanna dance?"

I turned around to see Frank dressed up in a suit. I wonder what that has to do with Halloween. Probably just Aphrodite. A slow song was playing.

"I'd love to dance with you, Frank."

We danced the night away.

Piper's POV

"Wow, Pipes, you look amazing," Jason said to me. We were at the snack table, watching people trying to ask their crushes to dance.

"I was so pissed off when mom changed my outfi-" I was interrupted by being lifted in the air. I looked down to see if Jason was doing it, but he looked just as surprised as me. I started to spin really fast and when I landed, I was in my Sacagawea outfit, with feathers in my hair.

I silently thanked my mom. "Oh thank goodness. I didn't think I could last any longer in those heels."

Jason leaned closer to my ear. "I still think you look amazing," he whispered.

"If you want to still have your pretty little face, I think you'd like to not repeat that, Mm-Kay?"

"Jeez, someone doesn't like compliments," he joked. A slow song started to play. He put out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said, laughing.

And we danced the night away.

Annabeth's POV

"Woah, Annabeth, you look wow!"

"Is that all you can say, Seaweed Brain?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Of course."

That's all I needed. Because seeing my Seaweed was romantic enough. ( Also I'm trying to finish this little chapter.)

And we danced the night away.

Sienna's POV

I was sitting in a chair eating some snacks when a boy in a prince costume came up to me. "Want to dance?" It was Nico.

(OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS TORTURE! THIS IS THE SECOND DAY I'M WORKING ON THIS!)

"I'll dance with you, if you know what my name is."

His face dropped.

"Um, uh, Jenna?"

"Nope."

"Ummm, Josina?"

"Josina? What kind of a name is Josina?"

"Maria? Angela? Cassidy? Del-"

"You know what? Never mind. I will not dance with you. Sorry, but you're not the Nico I was wai-" My rude comment was interrupted by being lifted up in the air, twirled, then put back down. I looked in the cracked mirror near me. I was in my Frankie Stein costume.

"S-Sienna?"

I turned around to see Nico in his zombie outfit.

I hugged him, kissed him, all over his face, then punched him.

"HOW COULD YOU DIE ON ME? NICO DI ANGELO-"

"I missed you too."

"You know what, I think I will dance with you, Deathbreath."

"Thanks, kelp girl!"

And we danced the night away.

YES! FINALLY! REDEMPTION! You don't know how annoying that last chapter was. Sorry if it sucked. Anyways, I can finally make a new chapter. Okay, well, anyways, let's just focus on something else. Anyways, bye.


	24. On My Own

**Hey guys! This is a songfic of Nico/Sienna right before they meet. Sienna has just lost her boyfriend and her sister, and Nico just had a big fight with Tori, who he broke up with because of that fight. I do not own the song, it's called On My Own by Ross Lynch. It's on the soundtrack for Teen Beach Movie 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **It almost feels like it was just a dream, all these memories of you and me, blown away in the summer breeze. Almost feels like we never were, all the time we spent was just a blur. Now it's just me and a melody.**_

* * *

Sienna's POV

My boyfriend. Dead.

My sister. Lost.

It feels like it was all a dream, but this is demigod life, which means I'll never wake up.

I missed them. My memories of them were ripping away, in the early May breeze.

It was amazing how much a song could connect to my life so much.

* * *

 _ **So what am I supposed to do? 'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through. Without you.**_

* * *

 __I remember the day we were at the beach, pretending to make battle plans in the sand, and we had so much fun. It would be the last time I really laughed for a long time.

* * *

 _ **I'm on my own. Am I gonna be alone? And if it's only Me Myself and I will I be fine? So far from home, And I just don't know; am O gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road? Out on my own?**_

* * *

I was all by myself. And all experienced demigods knew that monsters go for the loners. Was I going to be okay? I was in L.A, wayyy far away from my home in Colorado. Then again, I did have a 3rd home in L.A, but I had never visited it. My father had offered a spot in his palace, but I knew I wasn't destined for that. I had heard of a Greek camp, but if it was anything like the Roman camp I had visited a few years back, then I was definitely not going.

* * *

 _ **And maybe I'm falling on my face, and maybe I'm landing in my place. And maybe we're a million miles apart, well maybe we're standing heart to heart. But no matter what I'm walking off that stage, and never looking back, looking back to yesterday, no way, no way.**_

* * *

Nico's POV

I know you are not supposed to run away when you have a fight with your girlfriend, but now, she was my ex-girlfriend. What kind of a girlfriend would cheat on you? Maybe I was the problem. Maybe I wasn't good enough, so she went off and made out with another boy.

Maybe this was where I belonged. Maybe my place in the world was to be an outcast. Maybe Tori and I are a million miles apart in the world of love. Maybe we're meant to be, and this is just a setback. But one thing is for sure, I'm not going to love again. I don't care how wonderful it feels to be in love, it never lasts. I guess Aphrodite forgot about me.

 _I would never forget you, dear. I'm just spicing up your love life. But trust me, love is forever._

Aphrodite. So cheesy.

* * *

 _ **I'm on my ooooooooooooooown yeah! As long as I got me myself and I I'm doing fine. So far from home, but now I know that I am gonna make it, brave enough to take this road, out on my own.**_

* * *

No, no, no no. I am perfectly fine on my own. I maybe running away, but I can take care of myself. I am brave. As long as I got myself, I'm fine.

 _"No, you're not Nico. I know this is crazy for you, but love is difficult. Trust me, you will find the perfect girl. And until you find her, you've got friends at camp. Percy, Annabeth, Gro-"_

My sister's ghost appeared in front of me.

"No. I'm sorry, Bianca. I'm a son of Hades. I was destined to be a loner."

" _Nico, Please-"_

Tears welled up in my eyes. "No, I'm sorry Bianca."

My sister looked on the verge of tears.

 _"You've disappointed me Nico. I thought I raised you better than this."_ And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

 _ **It almost feels like it was just a dream, all these memories of you and me...**_

* * *

Sienna and Nico at the same time:

"I'm on my own.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know that was kinda sad, but they got happier! Plus, I'm good at writing kinda sad situations. Okay, sad situations. The next chapter will be Sienna's first capture the flag. Plus, I need those children people! The only one I've seen so far is Girraffesplaychello's Skye. Here, I've already got 2 of them.**

 **Percabeth's boy:**

 **Age: 8**

 **Name: Cody Josef Jackson. AKA CJ**

 **Personality: He's pretty oblivious, but still pretty smart. He always plays pranks on his siblings, and his parents. He's very open, and tends to talk too much. He has a huge fear of water, but he doesn't realize his father's powers. That he inherited. His personality is similar to the Stolls, but he is bad at stealing.**

 **Other: His favorite holidays are Christmas and April Fools. His favorite color is green. His favorite prank was one where he put a rubber spider in his sister's bowl of cereal. He got grounded, but it was hilarious when she grabbed her softball bat and smashed her bowl.**

 **Siennico's girl:**

 **Age: 11**

 **Name: Brianna Maria Di Angelo**

 **Personality: She is very shy, but loves the water. Her best friend is Percabeth's 11 year old. She tends to be picky with her food, but otherwise she likes most things.**

 **Other: Her favorite holiday is Christmas. She is the exact copy of her mother. However, she, like her father, hates mornings. Her favorite things to do in her free time are swimming and reading.**

 **I may add more to those it depends on the siblings that you guys choose. Please, I only need 2 or 3 more! Plus, you can do another couple, too! Like Frazel, Jasper, Cleo, or someone else. Please, pretty please, with a celestial bronze arrow on top? Okay that made absolutely no sense, but still! Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	25. Capture the Flag

**Hey guys! Aren't you lucky! You get 3 chapters in one day! Well, here you go! Sienna's first Capture the flag. BTW, the cabins are Ares vs. Athena. Like always ;). Enjoy! This takes place the day after Sienna appears at Camp Half-Blood with Nico.**

Sienna's POV

Oh my gosh! This camp was awesome! It was wayyyyy better than I thought it would be! And now, I get to play Capture the Flag! It's Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hecate cabins vs. Ares and the others. I grabbed my bow, filled my quiver with tons of arrows, and ran out to join the others for Capture The Flag.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and I as Percy was explaining the rules. "Hey guys, so here's the plan. Sienna, I want you to get their flag. Percy, you are going to use the river to blind anybody who comes to the boundary with our flag. We got lucky this time, they put the creek as the boundary. Hephaestus cabin has put traps around the flag, and we got everybody else to fight. Well, except for Aphrodite cabin. Anyways, Sienna, I thought you would make a good person to get the flag, since 1, you're very agile, and 2, you can't be distracted by Percy's water diversion. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Percy and I chorused.

"Good. I'm going to go check those traps now." She kissed Percy's cheek. "Remember, we haven't lost against Ares cabin since the Giant War. We don't want to break that. Good luck."

And with that, she left.

"Okay, campers," Chiron said into a megaphone. "First one to get back into their boundary with the enemy flag, wins. On your marks, get set, GO!"

I ran through all the tiny fights going on and saw the flag on top of a small rock. Three guards surrounded it, all big tough Ares kids.

I hid behind a tree. A girl came out of the tree. I'd met plenty of nymphs, but this one scared me, so I jumped and nearly screamed but she put her green hand on my mouth. It smelled like bark. She pulled her hand away. "Hi," she whispered. "You're the one Grover told me about. Percy's twin sister."

"Yes, I'm his sister, what do you want, I'm playin-"

"They put a trap on that flag. It's just a replica. The real one is at Zeus' fist."

"Thanks, um, uh, what's your name?"

She laughed. It sounded soft like a-well, I couldn't really tell. "It's Juniper. What's yours?"

"Sienna."

"Well, hope I'll see you soon, Sienna."

"You too, Juniper. Bye!" And with that I ran off.

Zeus' fist was pretty much a cluster of rocks that looked like a fist, hence the name. I saw Ares' flag at the top. Good thing I had those rock-climbing lessons when I was younger.

They stupidly put no protection around this flag. I grabbed it and ran.

When I ran past the fake flag, the guards noticed me and ran after me with their swords drawn.

I turned around putting the flag in my quiver, and grabbed a Nightshade arrow. When it hit the ground, the guards laughed. Wrong choice. I was already close to the creek when the arrow exploded. A purple gas surrounded those guards and they passed out immediately. The gas disappeared.

I passed the creek and into my boundary. Percy put down the water and picked me up, placing me on his shoulders. Everybody saw this and our team cheered. The people on the other team groaned. Clarrise came up to me with a scowl on her face.

"I hate all you seachildren!" Then she stomped away, us still cheering. That night, I had gained a lot of friends. Like, a _lot_. Long story short, Capture the Flag is the best game ever.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yes, I know, kinda short, but at least it's happy. I have so much free time, you guys might get another chapter today. I know, 4 chapters in one day? Crazy right? Well, it's what I do to make you guys happy. I hope this won't be complete before it turns 1 month old. Also, can I get more ideas for kids? PLEASE? You can PM me, too! BTW, today is USA vs. Colombia! Go USA! If you watch FIFA, then you know what I mean. Anyways, buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	26. What a Girl is

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anyways, my newest part to the birthday chapters will be out today or tomorrow, I promise! Anyways, thanks for all who R &R, almost 600 views that's ****_amazing_** **! Cyall l8er.**

 **Live Love Laugh,  
Icyblast51**

 **P.S I need ideas people! First person to give me an idea gets a virtual cookie and a chapter dedicated to them!**


	27. Bromance

Hey guys! I was reading this really cool story here on fanfiction, called The Lost Princess, and it inspired me to do something on Grover. Hope you like it! You guys are awesome, I've got over 2,500 views! We need 5 more reviews if you want me to update. Enjoy!

Sienna's POV

I didn't expect to end up helping save a bromance when I took a walk in the woods. I was simply leaving the woods, when I heard my brother.

"Hey, G-Man. Wanna hang out?" Percy was talking to Grover Underwood, a satyr.

"Sure. What do you-"

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth ran up to Percy.

"What's up, wise girl?"

"I need to talk to you alone. Hey, Grover. C'mon Percy!" She dragged him off to somewhere. Grover plopped to the ground.

"Hey Grover. What's wrong?" I walked over to him.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"I know something is wrong. Don't try to hide it. Trust me, Grover. I won't tell anyone unless it's necessary."

He sighed. "Fine. I feel like the third wheel ever since Percy and Annabeth have gotten together. It's not that I don't support them, it's just that I can't hang out with Percy anymore because he's always off with Annabeth. Or one of his other friends. I liked it better when we were losers."

"Oh, Grover, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I couldn't, what with the Giant War. Nobody cares about a satyr's feelings." His sadness was just so, I don't know. I always saw him so cheerful, I never expected him to hide all this.

"Have you told Juniper?"

"Yes, but she can't fix it. She can comfort me, but she can't fix my problem."

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

"Wait, wh-" I didn't hear the rest because I was already running away.

Just randomly: Grover groaned. "Girls..."

Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Line-Insert Lin

"PERCEUS SALLY JACKSON! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" It may have been a little too much, but I wanted to embarrass him at least a little. He face palmed, then went over to me cursing in Greek.

"Really? You just had to? In front of everybody? What do you want?"

"I disapprove of the way you're treating Grover. He's been your best friend since you were 12. Go hang out with him, now! I can't believe you. You are Perseus Jackson, soldier of two wars, one who saved the world 2 times, and trudged through Tartarus, and you can't even hang out with your best friend?! Now if you'll excuse me, it's Annabeth's turn to be lectured. Now go!"

Percy looked completely baffled. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean? I hang out with him all the time. Besides, he doesn't say any-"

"He doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to ruin your day. I was there today when you abandoned him. Percy, I know you are better than this. Now go hang out with your bro."

For a second he didn't do anything, but then I pushed him and he ran off to Grover. Ah. Now it was Annabeth's turn.

"ANNABETH MARTHA CHASE!"

Hey guys! Sorry if it was short, I just wanted to end it like that for some reason. Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, I was feeling so uninspired for some reason. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this, you guys are awesome! But can I just ask you guys a small small favor? Please give me those kids! I only need 2 or 3 more. Please? Pretty please with a divine word on top? Sorry, wrong series…

Live Love Laugh,

Icyblast51


	28. Really?

**Hey guys! We've reached 3,000 views! YAY! This is my fourth to last chapter, I know I know, sad. Anyways, for the kid contest, I have chosen:**

 **Giraffesplaychello's Skye May Jackson**

 **Sarainfinity8's Silena Pearl Jackson and Ian Stoll (Tratie)**

 **and my characters,**

 **Cody Joseph Jackson, Nicole Bianca Di Angelo, and Joseph (Joey) Maria Di Angelo.**

 **Okay, so here is the new chapter: it's angsty/romance, and Siennico, so yeah. Hope you like it!**

Third POV

"Sienna, Sienna, it's not what you think it is!" Nico was knocking on the Poseidon door, trying to get Sienna to open it. She had ran off after seeing Nico being kissed by Tori, his ex-girlfriend. But she kissed him, not the other way around! Which was obviously what Sienna thought because she ran off to her cabin crying.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it? HUH?!"

"She kissed me, not the other way around!"

"It sure didn't look like that!"

"Sienna, I definitely did not mean to-"

"YOU WERE KISSING HER BACK!"

"BECAUSE OF HER POTION! SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF HECATE, FOR ZEUS' SAKE!"

She opened the door. Her face was tear stricken.

 _FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK_

 _Sienna's POV_

" _Hey, Nico."_

" _T-Tori?! Wh-why are you here?"_

" _Because I take back everything I said." Tori started to unzip his aviator jacket._

 _He pushed her hand away. "As happy as I am to see you-"_

" _Oh, Nico, why don't we go to your cabin, hmm? Then we can do what we used to-"_

" _Look, Tori, that was the old me, okay? Besides, I-" He was cut off by her lips touching his. At first he looked surprised, but then he kissed back. By then I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, NICO!"_

 _I ran off to my cabin and plopped onto my bed crying. Did he know how much he hurt me? I thought I had finally found a good boyfriend. I guess he was just a stupid Hades boy. I should have listened to Thalia. Then again, she was my enemy._ **(That is going to be a long story… That I might do…)**

END-OF-FLASHBACK-END-OF-FLASHBACK-END-OF-FLASHBACK-END-OF-FLASHBACK-END-OF-FLASH-

Sienna's POV

I opened the door and let him in. "Who is Tori?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Why haven't you told me about her? I told you about Diego," I said, my voice cracking.

"Because, well, I'll admit, we didn't always do the most appropriate things. Not anything too bad, it's just that we would make out, all the time." He said it without looking me in the eyes.

"Nico, I won't judge you just because of your past. I know you are better now, and that's all that matters to me. I mean as long as you aren't a serial killer or anything like that, I don't care."

He looked up. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

I hugged him. I felt tears dropping. But they weren't mine. I hugged him tighter. It was nice being the only one he trusted enough to cry around.

Percy's POV

When I heard yelling coming from my cabin, of course I went to fix it. I looked through the window. I saw Sienna and Nico hugging. Nico was actually crying, but he also had a smile on his face. Looked like they had it covered. I smiled and walked off.

 **Hope you guys liked that! BTW, yesterday I watched Inside Out, it was amazing. I give it 6/5 stars! I recommend it highly! Anyways, please give me more reviews! I'm not mad, I just want to! We need 50 reviews before I finish this story! Okay?! Anyways, I will try to post the last chapter on July 1st. If somebody can guess that I will add an extra chapter!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	29. AN That will make u happy

**Hey guys! I am going to make a sequel to Newgirl that will be called Descendants. It will be the children of Siennico, Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, and Tratie. But mostly Percabeth, Siennico, and Tratie. So yeah. It won't be updated as regularly because of the other stories I have, so yeah. Hope you will read it. You know, my first story here on fanfiction was wayyyyyyy more popular than any other story I've written. So I want to thank you guys for that by giving you a sequel. You guys are awesome! Thanks! I may or may not skip the other 2 chappies I was gonna do, one about Nico being secretly nerdy, and the other about-wow, I already forgot. Anyways, yeah, that's only because I'm impatient. Sorry.**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**

 **P.S- I have a sneak peek on my profile for the sequel. Read it. And everything else on my profile. Yaysies!**


	30. Interviews (LAST CHAPTER!)

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter, but don't worry, there's a sequel. You would know that if you read the A/N. Anyways, enjoy!**

MY POV **(HEHEHEHEHEHE)**

"Okay, first to be interviewed is, Skye Jackson." I was interviewing the children of Siennico and Percabeth. YAY!

We entered the room where I would interview them.

"Okay, Skye, first question. What is your happiest memory?"

"Probably one day when CJ, Silena, and I had a day at the beach. It's probably the only time I remember that Silena actually showed feelings, and that CJ wasn't torturing us. Seriously. He's been torturing me ever since he broke my Peppy Penny doll. It was my favorite thing when I was 3, and he destroyed it. Do you know how annoying brothers can be?"

"Oh. Do I. Anyways, what's your scariest memory?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one, considering I'm a demigod. Probably when I saw Nicole's sister get pushed into the river. Weird, I guess she didn't inherit her mom's powers. Sad."

"Okay. Okay. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm a jock, I hate popular people, and my favorite color is red. I always dye different colors into my hair, and my favorite sport is swimming."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Anyways, next question. Do you have a crush on anybody?"

"Ummm… I definitely do not have a crush on Spencer… why'd you bring that up?" She stuttered.

"I didn't bring it up-"

"Hurry up, what's the next question?"

"Okay, miss impatient. Anyways, last question. Do you like Disney?"

"Phh, no. They make everything into a musical!"

"They didn't make Inside Out a musical!"

"That's Pixar, not Disney."

"Argh-Well-Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

She laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. I'm late for a swim meet." And with that she left.

I chuckled a little and went out of the room to get Silena.

"So, Silena, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am a nerd, I've read over 2,000 books in my lifetime, the only sport I'm good at is swimming, and I don't try out for my sister's sake, and I already have a resume. Also, I've never gotten anything lower than an A."

"Wow, you are a pretty smart girl. Okay, next question. Who is your archrival?"

"Hmm, probably Stacy Jennings. She's the most popular girl at school, and seems to love picking on me. On the first day of Middle School, she tripped me when I made a snide comment about her makeup, and she tripped me. Let's just say, it's still on the internet. But, it doesn't affect my pride. I'm not a silly girl who cares about popularity or anything like that." She straightened her glasses. "Go on."

"Okay. Anyways, do you have a crush?"

"No. But if I had to choose, I'd probably go for Spencer Watkins. He's also very intelligent."

"Okay. Well, last question. I know you watched Inside Out. What emotions do you think are in your head?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She picked up her bookbag. "Well, I've got to get going, I've got, um, a mathlete meeting, yeah. So goodbye!"

I let her out even though she didn't answer that last question. I stood there, watching her walk out. I've got to keep an eye on her.

"CJ?"

"Yes! Finally!"

"So," I said when CJ sat down. "What's your favorite prank?"

"Oh yes! These aren't girly questions!"

I gave him an icy stare. "What did you just say?"

"N-Nothing. Anyways, my favorite prank was when I put a rubber spider in Skye's cereal. I got grounded for 2 weeks, but it was hilarious! She grabbed her softball bat and slammed it on the bowl!"

"Okay-y, that's not weird… Anyways, next question. Do you have a crush?"

"Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"That depends."

"Okay, fine. I've got a crush on Angela Zhang."

"You mean Hazel and Frank's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That was unexpected. I thought you would have a crush on Miranda Grace."

"Miranda Grace? She and I are friends, but I don't like her like that."

"Oh."

"Are you saying she likes me?"

"I might be implying that."

"What does that mean?"

"Boys. Anyways, whom do you like better; Silena or Skye?"

"Skye, totally. Silena is just a complete and utter mess. I mean, she's a neat freak, but you know what I mean. I think her control board has gone to no feelings."

I knew what he was talking about. Inside Out.

"Okay, last question. What is your biggest fear?"

"Wtr," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"I'm scared of water, okay?!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, well that's all I've got for you."

"Then goodbye."

I thought of something. "Wait, CJ."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Silena for me, okay?"

He nodded, then ran off. I sighed and called Joey in.

"Hello, Joey. Please take a seat." I sat down as well. "Okay, first question. What is your happiest memory?"

"Um, well…"

"You don't have any happy memories?"

"I do, it's just, I don't know. It feels like I'm supposed to have some kind of memory that's my happiest, but I just don't know what it is."

"Um, okay. Next question. Who is your favorite parent?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay." I looked at Joseph. He was dressed like a normal boy, in sport shorts, and a sweatshirt. Even his face was pretty happy. But he wasn't smiling. What was up with him?

"Last question. If you had to choose, would you save yourself, or your family?"

I expected to hear family. But what I heard surprised me. "Myself. I'm leaving."

"Well, goodbye, Joey."

He looked back at me with a scowl. "It's Joseph."

With that he slammed the door. "Um, Nicole?"

She opened the door. She was wearing shorts, and a simple sky blue shirt.

"Hi." She sat down.

"Hi. Anyways, I need you to answer these 4 questions, okay?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Okay. First question. What is wrong with- wait, what?! These don't seem like good questions!" I looked at the questions. 1. What is wrong with your brother? 2. Why are you unpopular? 3. Who do you hate the most? 4. If you could go back and change one thing, what would you change? At least that last one doesn't seem so bad.

"Okay," I finally said. "Looks like we got the wrong batch of questions, I'll just ask you the last question. If you could go back and change one mistake you made, what would it be?"

Her smile faded. "Well, I'd probably go back and change the day I decided to become popular. Because that was a huge mistake. Bye." She then left. This was a weird batch of kids. But I knew they'd fix each other.

 **And done. Wow, the end of my first story. :'(. Thank you guys, you're the reason I've continued this story and kept going. I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys.** _ **All**_ **of you. Because you guys helped me start this story, and helped me get all the way here, to the end. And I just want to thank you guys for that. I wish I could give you guys something better, but that's all I can do. Virtual hugs for everyone!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**

 **:')**


	31. 5,000 views EXTRA!

**Hey guys! Didn't expect that, did you? For the 5,000 views, I am giving you guys...AN EXTRA! After complating what to do, I decided to do a chapter where Sienna meets her birth mother. And since I've become much better since this story, I trust you it will be way better than the other chapters.**

 **I hope.**

 **Really quickly I just want to thank everybody that got us this far, I know some authors get like, 40 reviews in one week, and this is barely anything, but a lot of my stories may take forever to get this far. I just wanted to thank you guys for that. Some stories don't even get more than 5 reviews in 4 years, and it's barely been a month since I finished this story. So thank you guys.**

 **I especially want to thank Giraffesplaycello and Ilovefunandalaude, because they have been with me the entire way. I'm gonna do something my brothers karate teacher does at the end of every class. It will be at the end of the bottom A.N.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I'm not gonna do shoutouts, because as much as I love you guys, I do NOT want to answer 46 reviews. Sorry.**

 **To idothisforfun: Look at the summary. I was too lazy so I put a permanent disclaimer. Geez.**

Sienna's POV

Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods oh gods. Today, I was going with Percy and Annabeth to see my mom, Sally Jackson, for the first time since I was 1.

"Sienna, come on, Argus is waiting for us."

"Coming!" I called out.

I grabbed my contacts and walked out the door. **( Didn't see that coming, did you? Sorry, I wear glasses, so I always try to add some one with glasses. Or contacts. This was me when I read the part where Jason got glasses. "Welcome to club glasses.")**

As I climbed in the car, my hands were shaking. I was really nervous. What if she wasn't proud of me? What if she thought I was a bad influence? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth's hand on mine. She gave it a squeeze. "You're gonna be fine. Sally will love you."

I nodded. What Annabeth said was reassuring, but thoughts still buzzed through my mind.

I sighed and looked out the car window.

* * *

Ding! The elevator doors slowly opened. I was the last to walk out. Percy eagerly ran ahead, while Annabeth casually walked in front of me.

In the car, Percy was tapping his fingers on the handle of the passenger door, and on the way up, he was fiddling with his fingers.

Now he just couldn't hide his excitement.

I laughed. "What do you see in him, Annabeth?"

She shrugged. "He's cute when he's excited."

I tsked. "You've got a bad case of the Percies. And it just gets worse."

She laughed. "That's just what Percy would've said."

When we reached the door, Percy checked his pockets for the keys. He emptied out all of his pockets, then realized he lost the keys.

"Oops," he said, scratching the back of his neck like he did whenever he lost something. (Which happens alot. A LOT.)

Annabeth pulled out the key. "You gave it to me, remember, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy blushed. "Oh...yeah. I knew that."

I laughed. "Sure you did.

He opened the door, only to find Sally and Paul in the kitchen. I hid behind Annabeth.

"Percy, Annabeth, its so good to see you guys. I've missed you-Sienna?" Annabeth and Percy moved so she could see me clearly.

I shyly waved my hand. "Hi, mom."

Sally hugged me hard. I felt a tear fall onto my shoulder. "Oh Sienna, I've missed you so much."

She pulled away with her hands on my shoulders. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

I felt tears start to spill. I hugged her again. "I missed you too."

* * *

"So, Sienna, when did you get to camp?"

We were all at the dining table, drinking some refreshments. I took a sip of my water.

"About 3 months ago."

"And Percy, it never possibly crossed your mind that maybe I wanted to meet my daughter?" Sally playfully asked Percy.

He blushed.

"Well, Percy told me you guys are staying the night. Sienna, you can stay in the guest room. Annabeth, Percy, I trust you to be responsible if I let you sleep in the same bed?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your son doesn't do anything rash." Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Sally, Paul, Annabeth, and I laughed.

"Well, I've got papers to grade, so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Paul and Sally got up and left. I went into my room.

I flopped onto the bed. My mom was awesome. I didn't have to worry.

Only one question remained in my head.

Why did she give me up?

I got up and looked for my toothpaste, but couldn't find it. Darn it. I'll just ask Percy for some.

I opened his door and was about to ask Percy for some toothpaste, when I saw something horrifying.

Percy and Annabeth were making out. Percy's shirt was off and Annabeth's tank top was almost off. I didn't want to disturb them, so I decided I'd just ask my mom, when I tripped over Percy's and Annabeth shot up, blushing furiously.

I waved awkwardly at them. "Hey."

I picked Percy's underwear off my head. "Eww, Annabeth, can't you get him to at least clean his room, ugh!"

Annabeth laughed and Percy turned red as a tomato.

I stood up, kicked his clothes to the side, and slipped back into my room. But before I did, I decided to tease them just a little bit.

I looked at them with a mean twinkle in my eye. "I'm expecting 20 dollars on my dresser tomorrow morning if you want to keep this between us." I winked and left.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to 20 dollars on the bed table and a drachma.

The question still nagged me as I was eating my Reese's Puffs.

Sally noticed.

"Anything bugging you, Sienna?"

I sighed. It was now or never. "Why did you give me away? I understand that together we would be too powerful and attract many monsters, but why did you choose to give me away?"

Sally frowned. "Oh, sweetie, I didn't choose to give you away. Poseidon chose to take you with him to the Californian seaside.I tried to find a way to have both my babies, but it was just for your safety. I don't want you to ever think I don't love you, because I do, with all my heart."

I felt tears spill. I hugged her. "Thanks, mom. I love you too."

Yup. My mother is Sally Jackson.

And she's the best mom out there.

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed that, because I did. I just finished Gathering Blue yesterday, and it was awesome! I've started Messenger, and I've gotta say, if you are looking for a new series to read, try the Giver Quartet. It's awesome.**

 **Trust me.**

 **Anyways, so yeah, hopefully see you all again at the 10,000 viewer extra. *wink, wink***

 **Read my story in progress right now, Everybody Loves Leo. I swear, it will make you scream in fear, laugh at the comedy, and cry at the tragedy. Follow the story of a boy named Leo Valdez, at the same time as his friends. He's just the happy go lucky guy for them.**

 **But there is more behind the mask...**

 **Wow that sounded so much like a five nights at Freddy's trailer.**

 **Play that game.**

 **It's scary.**

 **But fun!**

 **Bye!**

 **3, 2, 1 AWESOME!**

 **Icyblast51**


End file.
